Do I really know you?
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Kate se saca las dudas luego de la conversación con Meredith... lo escribí porque odié ver la cara de Kate al final! Espero que les guste!


**Oneshot, luego de volver a ver "Significant others" se me ocurrió escribir finalmente esto, espero que les guste! Disfruten mientras termino de subir el próximo capítulo de "A story about the past"  
**

**Do I really know you?**

Kate tragó saliva e intentó en vano mover el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que Meredith había salido por la puerta del loft de Rick…

Sin duda Meredith parecía algo descerebrada pero le había dicho algo cierto… y a Kate le había dado la impresión de que a ella le pasaba algo similar con Rick…

Rick le había hecho el desayuno y la había tomado de la mano, dulcemente, mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa… sus ojos en los de ella, escaneándola, sabiendo que algo no andaba del todo bien…

Sin embargo, no le había preguntado nada y Kate pensó que tal vez, él pensaba en la incomodidad que ella había sufrido esos días teniendo a Meredith dando vueltas alrededor de ambos…

Kate trató de concentrarse en el trabajo y no pensar. Pero cada tanto las palabras de Meredith acudían a su cabeza. Ella no quería seguir adelante con algo que terminaría mal, sin dudas, porque ella estaba segura de que tendría la misma impresión que Meredith si las cosas seguían como estaban…

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Rick intentó rescatarla del trabajo, pero ella se las rebuscó para continuar ocupada y envió a Ryan por algo de comida mientras revisaba unas cuentas bancarias…

Rick no hizo comentario y cuando llegaba la hora de irse, la sorprendió acercándose suavemente a ella.

-Creo que me iré a casa… no dormí bien anoche… ¿hablamos más tarde?

-Si no te quedas dormido…- dijo ella y sintió otra vez el nudo en la garganta- llegaré tarde a casa… pero no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana…

-Bien…- dijo él y extendió su mano, como todas las veces en que no se iban juntos y simbolizaban el beso de despedida de esa forma.

Kate tomó su mano con suavidad y él la acarició despacio, su mirada en la de ella.

-Hasta mañana, detective…- dijo él con tristeza en la mirada.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, incapaz de eludir la mirada de él.

Rick le dedicó una sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones, pasó por el escritorio de Esposito, le dijo algo que ella no pudo oír y se alejó por el pasillo, hacia el ascensor.

Esposito observó toda la escena y no pudo evitar incorporarse de su silla y caminar directamente hacia el escritorio de Kate.

-Hey… Beckett… ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso la pelirroja te estropeó la relación con tu novio?

-No directamente…- dijo Kate con cautela, siempre había reservado sus pensamientos y su vida privada y aunque él estuviese al tanto de su relación con Castle, ella prefería no ventilar sus cosas.

-No lo ví bien recién…- dijo Espo- ¿acaso discutieron?

-No… solo… estamos un poco cansados…- dijo Kate.

-Si hay algo que te preocupa, deberías hablar con él Kate… creo que ha dado muestras de quererte lo suficiente como para merecerlo, ¿no crees?

-Sí…- dijo solamente y se quedó pensando- tienes razón…- y se levantó a preparar un café.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde y muy a pesar suyo, Kate tuvo que terminar su trabajo y pensar en irse a casa. A pesar de todo, odiaba pensar que iría a un lugar que últimamente le parecía solitario, aunque tuviera la costumbre de llamarlo "hogar".

Cuando bajó de su auto, recordó que tenía la maleta que había traído de la casa de Rick y la bajó.

Con cansancio buscó sus llaves y cuando entró a su casa, notó que había olor a comida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo vio cocinando y se acercó y besó sus labios.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansado…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó con ternura, acercándolo a su cuerpo de la manera que ya había aprendido a hacer.

-Bueno… también existe la posibilidad de que comamos algo… y luego pueda descansar… y tú también…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por cierto… usé tu baño, espero que no te moleste…- dijo él cuando ella se perdió en su habitación para ducharse.

-Esta es como tu casa… - la escuchó decir él.

Kate entró en la ducha y trató de relajarse, después de todo, sacando sus inseguridades, ellos estaban pasando un buen momento…

Salió del baño más repuesta, con una bata de seda y un camisolín debajo.

Rick no pudo evitar acariciarla con la mirada cuando la vio. Se sentaron a comer y él se mantuvo cerca. Mirándola, intentando descubrir más.

-Estaba pensando… ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió indagar más acerca de tu padre?- Rick la miró como si no comprendiera a qué venía el comentario y sonrió.

-Créeme… ningún hombre en su sano juicio querría tenerme como hijo…- dijo y ella alzó la ceja.

-Hablo en serio…- dijo Kate.

-Yo también, Kate… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Viene a que pienso en ti… y me gusta saber lo que sientes… y sé que este no es un tema menor en tu vida…

-Es verdad…- dijo pensativo.

-Te escucho…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber lo que sientes… lo que piensas…

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó él.

-No sabes cuánto…- dijo ella casi sin poder tragar el bocado.

-Nunca me atreví a preguntarle mucho a mi madre con respecto a eso… ella dice que se trató de una relación intensa… que hubo amor a primera vista… pero que intuye que él tenía otra familia… y que desapareció aún sin saber que ella estaba embarazada…

-Y con eso te conformas…- insistió Kate.

-Digamos que le creo a mi madre…

-Yo no digo que no…

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a que hoy en día hay formas de indagar… ¿nunca sentiste curiosidad?

-Quizás un poco… pero de alguna manera… si él nunca estuvo en mi vida, ¿por qué tendría que desesperarme en buscarlo? ¿Para decirle, hola, soy Rick Castle… el hijo que nunca te interesó que tenías?

-¿Estás en paz con esto?

-Por supuesto, Kate… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Viene a que siento que hay muchas cosas que no se sobre ti… y si estamos en una relación importante…- dijo y alzó las cejas buscando afirmación y él asintió- entonces… solo… me gustaría saber qué sientes…

-Tú me conoces mucho más de lo que crees… quizás estás un poco confundida, Kate… el hecho de que yo me empecine en conocerte en detalle se debe a mi personalidad…

-Quizás…- dijo y resopló.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada…

-En serio, Kate… ¿qué pasa? He sido discreto y respetuoso porque sé que siempre te tomas tu tiempo para decir algunas cosas… pero de verdad necesito saber… ¿es algo que pasó con Meredith?

-Podría ser…- admitió ella.

-Te escucho…

-La noche de la cena…

-Lo sabía…- dijo con rabia- seguramente te dijo algo que te trajo inseguridad…

-No fue la noche de la cena… iba a decirte que la noche de la cena me sentí en confianza con Meredith… realmente no pensé que podía tener una relación cordial con ella… y eso me dio alas para hacerle una pregunta antes de irse…

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Quise saber por qué las cosas no habían funcionado entre ustedes…

-¿Te dijo que me engañó con varios tipos?

-Me dijo que el maravilloso sufflé con el que ella identificaba la relación que tenían se fue abajo… porque mientras tú sabías todo acerca de ella… hasta el más mínimo detalle… ella no sabía casi nada acerca de ti…

-Tiene razón… y en lugar de tratar de solucionarlo… se acostó con otros tipos…- dijo Rick.

-La razón sigue siendo la misma…

-Lástima que no me dio la oportunidad que tú me estás dando para modificar o explicar las razones…

-Bueno… quizás ella no tenía contigo el mismo diálogo que nosotros…

-Exacto…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Kate sonrió. Se había enredado en las palabras. Sabía que no era sencillo ganarle una pelea verbal a Rick, pero necesitaba saber…

-Kate… ¿de verdad piensas que no sabes nada acerca de mí?- le preguntó él con cansancio.

-No es que no sepa nada… pero tú sabes más sobre mí…

-¿Recuerdas por qué comenzamos a trabajar juntos?

-Porque tú querías escribir tu libro… y lo basarías en mí…

-Y por eso tenía que saber… además… no te ofendas… pero el 80% de las cosas que se de ti no se deben a nuestras conversaciones… tú solo me has contado lo más importante de tu vida…

-¿Y tú?

-Dime cuantas veces en estos cuatro años y medio te he pedido consejo o te he contado sobre Alexis… sobre mi madre… incluso sobre las idas y vueltas con mis dos ex mujeres…

-Es cierto…- le concedió ella.

-¿Entonces? El hecho de que no te haya hablado del tema de mi padre en particular no significa nada… ni siquiera yo tengo en claro lo que siento… no lo conozco… hay veces en que fantaseo con lo que podría haber sido… pero no puedo sufrir por algo de no conozco… ni siquiera he tenido un hijo varón… me gustaría tenerlo contigo alguna vez…

Kate sonrió. Sus dichos tenían lógica…

-Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano, acariciándola con las dos suyas- lo que quieras saber, puedes preguntármelo… quizás no soy de decir mucho… pero tú eres en quien confío… tú eres la persona que elegí… y no me cabe duda de que si te hubiese conocido antes, quizás ni siquiera me hubiese casado con Meredith…

-Rick…- dijo Kate, las emociones eras demasiadas.

-En serio… yo se que soy un poco tonto… y cometo errores… pero te sigo amando como el primer día… y cada día que pasa, estoy más convencido de que el destino nos hizo cruzar porque realmente somos almas gemelas…

-Rick… perdóname todo este planteo… escuchándote ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes razón… yo se sobre ti un montón de cosas… aunque a simple vista parezca que no…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió, acariciando suavemente su cara- ahora volviendo a mi padre… a pesar de todo lo que me has escuchado decir de mi madre… realmente estoy orgulloso de ella, de su dedicación, a pesar de los Bloody Mary de los domingos por la mañana… y hasta el día de hoy, aunque tengo un interrogante muy grande, no he necesitado de mi padre… y me he adaptado a vivir mi vida sin él… pero no puedo sentir su pérdida, porque nunca estuvo…

-Entiendo- dijo Kate y acarició su cara con él lo hiciera segundos antes- hagamos un trato…

-Mientras estemos juntos, anótese, para siempre… prometo solemnemente no dejar que Meredith se quede en casa…- dijo levantando la mano.

-Además…- dijo Kate sonriendo- no tengamos secretos…- agregó.

-No más secretos… y eso incluye que la próxima vez, me digas que recuerdas cuando te digo que te amo…

-Hecho…- dijo ella y sonrió, besando sus labios con ternura.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-¿Qué cama?- preguntó Kate.

Rick le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando su habitación.

-Pero… ¿no volverás a tu casa?

-Después de la increíble comida que te preparé… de la charla que tuvimos, ¿acaso no me consideras merecedor de dormir en tus brazos?

-Te ofrecí venir si se te complicaban las cosas con las pelirrojas…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-La más molesta ya se fue…- dijo Rick.

-Eso pensé… ¿entonces?

-Quedan dos… y créeme… a veces se ponen complicadas…- dijo Rick.

Kate lo meditó un momento y luego se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Está bien… puedo ofrecerte asilo… pero prométeme que te portarás bien…

-Prometido…- dijo sonriente.

-Bien…- dijo y se levantaron y él le tomó la mano.

-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?

-Dije portarte bien, Castle…- dijo Kate sonriendo divertida.

-Pero además de quitarte la ropa, te haría masajes y besaría cada centímetro de tu piel… lentamente… y… haría todo lo que me pidieras también…

-Ya cállate, Castle… deja de prometer y comienza a cumplir…- le dijo y jadeó al sentir las manos de él por debajo de su ropa, haciendo lo que ella le había pedido…

* * *

**Desde que ví el capítulo que quería escribir este oneshot! Qué les pareció?**


End file.
